


迷情剂，白玫瑰和假魔王

by SmokedShark



Series: YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL/纯真年代 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: 无论如何都意识不到自己喜欢学长的学弟Gellert，需要一个机会认清自己的内心。……然后他就阴错阳差又命中注定地吃了一块内含强效迷情剂的蛋糕。





	迷情剂，白玫瑰和假魔王

1.

“我们需要一个婚礼清单，阿不思。”

盖勒特说，语气不容置疑，就像为此计划已久似的。

格兰芬多休息室的炉火在他脚边噼啪作响，扶手椅里的阿不思被迫抬起头来，合上了看到一半的《魔咒大全》。

“……我们能换个时间聊吗？”

男学生会主席尽可能温和地说，指指身后像被人施了消音咒一样张大嘴巴看着他俩的格兰芬多们。

“我们刚赢了一场魁地奇。友善点，盖勒特，别打扰学生们难得的狂欢时间？”

“什么狂欢会比我们的事更紧急？”盖勒特粗暴地抓抓头发，表情十分烦躁。“我们要结婚了，却一点准备都没做。这太荒唐了。我在思考一场婚礼，想法相当不错，多数可以实施——当然不告诉教授们。不过，你可以选你最喜欢的教授当证婚人，实在不行，那个叫多吉的蠢蛋也可以。我们可以在某天午餐时间就干，晚餐也行。”

他的语速太快了，阿不思甚至没找到机会打断他。

“可我没有答应你。”过了半晌红发学长眨眨眼睛，像是总算想到了体面的答案。“霍格沃茨的学生在上学期间是不能结婚的。”

“胡扯。”盖勒特大声反驳。“我查过了，没这条校规。”

“校规不是决定性因素，盖勒特。”阿不思平静地回答。“重要的是，我并不想答应你，这不是个好时机。”

他的解释让外校生脸色发白，像是吃到了什么坏东西的急性反应。

“就算知道我爱你胜过世间一切，你也不肯答应我？”他缓慢地问，充满威胁意味。

“我建议你去校医院好好休息。”阿不思看着他的眼睛说。“吃些药，好好睡上几天，你就会忘记这回事。”

他低下头打算接着看书，盖勒特却走过来，充满侵略性地挡住了他的光源。一瞬间两个人的鼻尖近得只有几英寸，温热的鼻息打在彼此脸上，却没什么情绪可言。

“你做梦。”

金发男生英俊的脸上浮现出近乎邪恶的笑容。

“你知道我是会不择手段的。”他警告道。“在你答应我之前，别以为我会放弃。”

说完他在几个格兰芬多尖锐的口哨声中俯下身亲吻了他的求婚对象，随即头也不回地扬长而去。

 

2.

“所以那家伙到底是怎么了？”

多吉嚼着一块鸡蛋问，长凳上的屁股往阿不思的方向挪动了一点。格林德沃的视线正越过半个餐厅死死盯着他，那让他有点食难下咽。“是不是吃多了霍格沃茨的食物，他的脑子终于清醒点，知道怎么示爱了？”

“……很显然，是迷情剂。”阿不思郁闷地用银叉子戳着盘子里的食物。

事态已经足够让人烦躁，多吉幸灾乐祸般的反应更是雪上加霜。眼下就算有柠檬雪宝从天而降，恐怕也未必能让他心情好上一点。

而他的回答似乎同样让好友大惊失色：“好端端的，你怎么会让他吃那种东西？要知道就算不用魔药，我也跟人打了赌，你们毕业三年之内一定会……”

“当然不是我给他吃的。”阿不思有点生气地打断他。“有个低年级学生，把迷情剂下在蛋糕里送给了我，而我又不小心送给了他。我该早点意识到的，怎么会有蛋糕闻起来刚好像是——”

他说到一半，突然闭上了嘴巴。幸好多吉还在专心对付盘子里的食物和早餐时间的一大堆信件，没多留心他咽回肚子里的内容。

“结果他没有爱上送蛋糕的人，却突然开窍想跟你结婚了？”多吉一本正经地说。

“我不知道这是怎么回事。”阿不思叹了口气，感到食欲随着对话的进行愈发像个泄了气的皮球。“看样子，这迷情剂做得不太成功。”

多吉张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，结果一个急匆匆跑过来的金发女孩打断了他。

“早上好，阿不思。早上好，多吉。”阿丽安娜跟他们打招呼，看上去心情好极了。“我有东西要给你们看！”

她清了清嗓子，献宝似地掏出魔杖在空中轻轻一挥：“玫瑰盛开！”

阿不思无言以对地看着一朵形状诡异的小白花应声出现在她的魔杖尖。那看起来像是打了蔫儿的白玫瑰，又像是长歪了的兰花。

“抱歉，可能不那么像玫瑰……我还在练习。”她有点不好意思地说，羞怯却高兴地摘下小花别在阿不思的袍子上。“昨晚公共休息室里的事我听说了，真遗憾我不在现场。我想你们也许会需要这个，某一天……如果你们打算办一场令人羡慕的婚礼。”

“这……这真体贴。”阿不思希望自己的笑容没有想象中那么僵硬。“谢谢你，阿丽安娜。”

“我希望你高兴，阿不思。”女孩俯下身，拥抱她的哥哥。“当然也为你高兴。”

“我当然高兴。”

他极度违心地回答，目送阿丽安娜高高兴兴地走远了。

“听着，我有个想法。”

多吉突然说。他面前的盘子已经空了，阿不思甚至没意识到他是什么时候吃完的。

“你怎么不干脆答应他？全校都知道你们俩好得要命。你不答应只会让他在学校里越闹越大。下周就是O.W.Ls考试，他让学生们没法专心学习。要是管不住他你作为学生会主席也要名誉扫地……还是你有什么别的顾虑？”

阿不思在他的注视下默默叉起盘子里的小半根香肠，十分缓慢而沮丧地嚼完了它。

“我不知道，埃菲亚斯。”最后他重重叹了口气。“这次我真的不知道怎么办。”

 

3.

“瞧我们男女通吃，人见人爱的男学生会主席，人人都记得他的生日。”  
盖勒特似笑非笑地把腿翘在扶手椅上，眯起眼睛看着阿不思对付他面前的一大堆生日礼物。

“如果你愿意来帮我拆，我不会介意的。”另一人抬起头扫了他一眼，接着拆手上的东西。

“那是什么？”他拆出来的粉红色盒子瞬间让金发男生周身气场充满警惕，像某种凶狠的小动物被侵占了领地时的反应。“别告诉我是追求者的小礼物……别告诉我你真有什么追求者。”

“手制小蛋糕。”阿不思说。“闻起来像是太阳晒过的青草味，真奇妙。”

“我倒觉得像柠檬干。”盖勒特挪到他面前嘟哝着。“还有点奇怪的甜。”

“要来一个吗？”他把盒子递了过去。

“听起来不坏。”另一个人点点头，伸出了手。

……

重新审视完这段三天前的记忆，阿不思又把它装回了瓶子里。

早该意识到的。他有点悔恨地想。他们闻到的气味大相径庭，无论怎么看都不是正常现象。

藏起瓶子的时候他努力不去过多思考，柠檬干味的主人究竟是谁。

 

4.

尽管反思是个很好的习惯，却难以阻止现实中的事故蔓延。

第二天下午，阿不思听到了一个再糟糕不过的消息——盖勒特被关起来了。

似乎全校都对一般禁闭室关不住他这件事心照不宣，于是他被关进了一间废弃多年的禁书室，因为那里的门锁有一道只有极少数教员才知道怎么破解的魔法。

“他给一个格兰芬多下吐真剂。”一个斯莱特林幸灾乐祸地说。“因为你们这几天改了口令。”

“他还把一个斯莱特林倒挂在空中几个小时，因为他说你是个史上最糟糕的主席。”一个格兰芬多说。

“听说他还从魔药仓库里偷了很多稀有材料，不知道拿去干嘛了。”

“估计是一些糟糕的实验。”

“如果他不是这么坏的家伙，我还挺乐意祝福你们俩的。”

“可是他长得帅啊？就算他坏，我也很乐意让他在霍格沃茨多呆几个月。”

“别开玩笑了，那时候邓布利多都毕业了，你想看他一个人在学校里为所欲为吗？”

……

阿不思几乎是立刻跑向院长室的方向，连他自己都没意识到他的脚步有多快。

 

5.

“您不能因为这个关他禁闭。”红头发的格兰芬多诚恳地说。“他该去的地方是校医院，而不是禁闭室。”

“作为学生你是个难得一见的天才，邓布利多。”

格兰芬多的院长答非所问。她是个和蔼微胖的中年女巫，和蔼，却柔中带刚。眼下她正皱着眉头翻阅手里的报告册，偌大的办公室里只剩下纸页和一些奇怪的魔法道具轻声作响。

“谢谢您，教授。”阿不思干巴巴地回答，盯着墙上一个缺了下巴的骷髅头，试图分散一点糟糕情绪。

“我刚才收到一个格兰芬多的报告。”女巫推了推眼镜说道。“这位学生声称自己的朋友被盖勒特·格林德沃灌了吐真剂……就因为格兰芬多休息室的口令变了。”

阿不思觉得嗓子发干。他不知道该如何回应才好，于是选择低下头盯着自己的鞋尖。

“类似的举报还有很多，我想你多少都听到过，不需要我一一告诉你了。”

“我很抱歉，教授。”他努力体面却依然磨磨蹭蹭地回答。

“聪明如你，理应明白选择同伴的重要性。”女巫语重心长地对他说。“无意冒犯你的朋友，但任何邪恶而强大的事物，都会用迷人的一面来蒙蔽他人。我不希望你因为受到这样的蒙蔽，而断送了本能拥有的大好前程。”

“……是的，教授。”

“希望你今后注意分寸。”女巫最后说道。“你是学生们的表率，别把这身份当儿戏。”

阿不思极不情愿地点了点头。

虽然并未言表，但他心里沮丧极了。

 

6.

于是这天晚上，他决定去看看盖勒特。

他先去校医院弄了点能缓解症状又不那么难喝的催眠药水，还在口袋里装了几块硬糖。出门前他犹豫再三，还是把魔杖藏在了袖子里，这样如果盖勒特突然对他做出什么丧失理智的举动，他就可以随时在最短时间内来一个昏昏倒地——光是这个想法，就让他觉得愧疚得要命。

然而鉴于这几天小男友搞出的骚动已经足够让他焦头烂额，他也实在不想酿成更多的麻烦。

“晚上好，盖勒特。”

他走进房间的时候盖勒特正坐在地上，面前摊着本书，四周摆满形状奇特的瓶瓶罐罐。德姆斯特朗的学生原本拿着魔杖口中念念有词，却在阿不思进来的一瞬间忽然抬起头，像是见了什么百年一遇的珍奇景观一样，用惊喜又沉醉的热烈眼神死死盯着他。

“呃……”他本来想说“别那么看着我“，结果说出来的却是两样，“你还好吗？我给你带了药水。”

“药水？”盖勒特挑起一边眉毛。“你看不出我好得不能更好了吗？我在研究一种药剂，可以下到霍格沃茨学生的晚餐里，这样他们都能听我指挥，给我们唱婚礼赞歌。”

阿不思看着他兴奋得近乎病态的侧脸，觉得自己不该再刺激他。

“听起来很了不起。”他装作很有兴趣地盯着地上摆得乱七八糟的东西，斟酌了半天才回答。

“那当然。”盖勒特兴高采烈地说，一把抓住了他的手。“我们是天造地设的，阿不思，你得承认这一点。”

被抓住的男生歪歪红色的脑袋。“我不否认。”

结果下一秒他就被热情地摁倒在地毯上，“我爱你。”

“不。”阿不思及时推住了他作势要压下来的肩膀。除了一丁点可以忽略的复杂情绪之外，他觉得自己简直平静极了。“听我说，你被下了些不好的药，那可能会催生一些异想天开……但那都是药物效果，过几天就会消失的。你不该当真。”

“你可真是残忍。”盖勒特撇撇嘴，他看起来傲慢又莫名委屈，蓝眼睛里着迷的神色丝毫不减。“但那没关系，我还是一样爱你。”

说着他终于俯下身，如愿以偿地送出了一个甜蜜得难以名状的吻。

“你真好。”更多的亲吻接二连三落下。“没人能比得上你。你是最好的。”

阿不思觉得自己开始头昏脑涨了。金发男生的手无比急躁地在他的衣服里乱探乱摸，泛着凉的指尖让他下意识打颤，有一瞬间他几乎难以分辨，两人之间到底是谁误用了迷情剂。

“我去帮你求过情。”红发男孩盯着那只不老实的手，报复般地开口。对方只用一点魔法便轻而易举地眨眼间剥光了他，就像剥糖块一样快。“结果院长建议我离你远点。”

“你不会的。”盖勒特咬他的脖子。那里的皮肤格外遭他偏爱，他近乎偏执地停留，直到他身下的男孩吃痛地用膝盖顶了他一下。“否则你现在不会在这里。”

这会儿他倒是显得逻辑清晰头脑清楚了。阿不思有点不愉快地想。

“所以我就当你答应我了，明摆着你早晚也会答应我的。”盖勒特说，一边拨开他火红的刘海亲吻他的额头。

毫无征兆地，多吉早上说过的话忽然出现在他脑海里。

也许答应他并不是个坏主意。阿不思迷迷糊糊地想。权宜之计当然是一方面，而另一方面，就算这个突如其来的糟糕决定只是几滴爱情魔药的催化物，就算也许只能持续那么几天……

抓紧时间做个好梦不是什么坏主意。

“好。”最后他终于鼓起勇气，盯着对方的眼睛。“我答应你了。”

“……”

好事来得总是突然，坏事也一样。

比如下一秒，他身上的男孩就像个忽然被切断了咒语的人偶一样，重重砸在他身上，不省人事。

 

7.

美好的梦境总是很短暂的。然而短得只有一秒，也确实有点过分。

正巧就在那天晚上，盖勒特吃下去的迷情剂终于到了药效尽头。他不再大张旗鼓地闹着要求婚，禁闭也就理所当然地结束了，课程作息也回到了之前的状态。

然而唯一不变的，是每天用餐时间越过好几条桌子热烈地盯着学生会主席看的目光。

“听说他被校医抬走的时候，你没穿衣服？”

阿不福思一脸震惊又嫌恶地盯着自己的兄长。他的嗓门有点大，周围好几个学生都一脸好奇地朝他们俩看了过来。

“我穿着长袍。”阿不思咬牙切齿一字一顿地说，刀叉在盘子里发出清脆的大声噪音。

“得了吧，我才不信。”阿不福思翻了个白眼。“那天你没回宿舍，我就知道你们俩又搞到一起去了。”

“你说完了没有？”他愤怒的兄长恶狠狠地盯着他。

“当然没有。”阿不福思继续扯着嗓门喊，这一刻阿不思相信他是故意的。“你知道你那小男友的疯狂求婚把格兰芬多害惨了吗？别想就这么不了了之，我会找你们算账的。”

说完他就扬长而去，走到隔壁学院的长桌上坐下跟朋友大声聊天去了，就好像多跟他不省心的哥哥待在一张桌子上一秒都让人难以忍受似的。

阿不思看向斯莱特林的长桌，发现盖勒特已经不见踪影。

 

8.

接下来的三天，学生会主席过得有点糟糕。

一方面是他无法向教授们解释为什么搞出了巨大动静的留学生格林德沃突然毫无征兆地从学校里消失了，另一方面是他被要求写一份五张羊皮纸的检讨书，充分反思自己作为学生会主席的失职，以及个人恩怨对于其他学生的糟糕影响。

他不得已地熬了几个夜，毫无情绪地堆砌了很多华而不实口不对心的辞藻在羊皮纸上，脑子里考虑的却是另外一些事。

比如他闻到的，掺了迷情剂的蛋糕的味道。

虽然他不觉得自己会宣之于口，但他此刻终于确信，那就是盖勒特头发的味道。

仿佛沐浴过阳光的青草香气。

 

9.

等到他终于写完那篇又臭又长的检讨书结尾一段，这几天在他脑内被他拿来撒气的对象便堂而皇之又不知廉耻地出现在他眼前，实在很难让人相信这不是恶作剧。

“我用完了所有从魔药仓库里偷来的材料，换了三种不同材质的坩埚。”

盖勒特走向他，无精打采地说。他看上去比吃错了药还要憔悴，脸色差劲极了，一贯目光锐利的蓝眼睛现在耷拉着视线，在他的脚踝附近晃来晃去，导致本来想冲他发火的阿不思半个字都说不出来。

“迷情剂。”他伸出手，摸了摸学长半长的红发梢。“不管我怎么重新熬，迷情剂闻起来总是你的味道……阳光晒过的干柠檬，还有蜂蜜公爵店里那种，甜过头的味道。”

“后一种我不喜欢。”他刻意地补充道。“但那就是你的味道。否则你就得证明我是错的。”

阿不思摇摇头，一丝微小的雀跃像螺旋形上升的蒸气从心脏开始蔓延。

迷情剂的原材料还挺贵的。他没头没脑地想。这也许是一种糟糕的浪费。

“恐怕我在魔药方面并不如你，盖勒特。”他说。

然后他眼看着面前金发男孩的表情从迷茫转为烦躁，又从烦躁转为不安，最后又从不安变成一种近似狂喜的模样。

“你爱我。”他缓慢又傲慢地下了一个清醒的结论。

“是的，我也爱你。”

 

10.

“阿不思！”

隔天午餐时间，阿丽安娜兴奋地朝他跑过来。“我终于学会怎么变出白玫瑰了！”

“那是做什么用的？”啃鸡腿啃到一半的盖勒特一脸迷茫。

“当然是你们的婚礼！”阿丽安娜看起来比他更迷茫。然而她足够聪明，几秒种后那迷茫就变成了一种失望。“还是说你们……不打算结婚了？”

妹妹的表情让阿不思觉得他着实应该提前想好一个完美的解释。“阿丽安娜，我们……”

“他们当然会结婚了，亲爱的。”

突然出现的阿不福思揽过妹妹的肩膀，一脸阴沉地盯着他们俩，表情像是在说“你们谁敢让阿丽安娜失望我就宰了谁”。

“……乐意效劳。”

金发大魔王忽然放下手里的鸡腿露出一个志得意满的笑容，说出了大概是他在霍格沃茨期间态度最友好的一句话。

END


End file.
